The secret
by Arsaja
Summary: Doyle tells his sad secret... How will Drew react?


-Remind me again, WHY are we here? – Drew scowled.

-I'll tell ya once we reach the top. – The red haired man answered – he loved to tease his sister.

Drew just mumbled something about „stupid trip" and went on after Doyle. She didn't want to admit, but had a feeling Doyle noticed – it was HARD for her to climb this stupid mountain. Her energy level droped with every single step, but keeping her complaints and groans to herself was even more demanding. The thing was – she didn't even knew WHY was she on this blasted hill top...

Early in the morning (on Saturday morning, how ironic!) Doyle took her from the warmth of her bed to go on a „jurney". Off course, Drew didn't want to spend the start of a weekend with her cocky little brother on a trip to somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And even though she tried everything she could do to avoid his stupid request (even as far as threaten him to drop him out of the airship without his precious jetpack) she had no other choice than to accept his so called „invitation".

-Blast!- Drew cursed under her breath as her foot ran into another stone. Her bro probably heard that as he just glared mockingly:

-Need a stop, sis?

Drew just looked angry at him and continued this „Doyle's trip to nowhere without any actual reason".

The thing was, Drew had a feeling that Doyle is hiding something. Something BIG. Something, which he wanted to show or tell her really really bad.

She noticed that for the past few weeks she was seeing him, Doyle started to act wierd. He started to use all his free time for random activities, not sparing a second of his life! Drew didn't mind this, but Zak was really upset – he couldn't do stupid stuff with his uncle anymore. As much as Drew disliked seeing her baby sad, deep down she was glad – now Zak was safe from bad influence!

But when Doyle went further – doing all extreme sports he never did before – mountain climbing, parachuting, sky diving, surfboarding, even Doc and Fisk were stunned.

„What's gotten into that Doyle?" Doc once wondered. „As if he's trying to get all the adrenaline he can get, so he could be prepeared for something really dangerous... I think he's getting married!" Was Doc's last words as Drew punched him in the stomach.

And then an even more stranger thing hapened – Doyle took cooking, embroidery and even KNITTING classes. Once her family got these news the Saturday klan didn't stop laughing for an hour...

But after she stoped gigling, Drew had gotten some strengh to think – what was happening to her brother?

-We're here!- Doyle announced and shook Drew out of her memories.

Drew stood up - the man with a mohawk was staring at the sunrise.

-Beautiful, isn't it?- He ask her and handed a bottle of water.

-Yeah... – His sibling whispered as she hydratated her tired body. The two Blackwells were siting on a log and looking at the rising red ball for fifteen minutes. Drew was wating for Doyle to finaly say what he is hiding, but that moment still didn't came! It was time to act. And Drew was the one making the first step:

-Doyle, why did you bring me here?

- To see the sunrise. – Doyle said casualy after a pause.

- No, Doyle!- Drew looked at him.- Face it – for the past few weeks you were all wierd, doing dangerous sports, hobies and disapearing into nowhere. And now you just took me out of bed in 5 am on a mountain to see a sunrise? What's gotten into you?

Doyle was looking at her this whole time, but after she finished her lecture he just lowered his head and stared sadly at the ground. Drew was angry, confused and hurt at the same time. Maybe she went to far? Just to let her cool herself down to try to talk more diplomaticly she also lowered her head to watch some random ants going by.

-I'm dying, Drew...-Came a whisper.

Her head shot up – did she really heard that, or was that just her imagination?

-Wha?- she looked at her long lost brother.

-I have heart cancer, the rarest of the bunch...- he said as he smiled sadly.

Drew's eye's widened – it couldn't be!

- The doctors say I have 2-3 years left... Maximum... – He aded as his gaze fell onto the shining disk in the sky.

-...But in reality...-he inhaled painfuly.-I can kick the bucket any minute now...

Drew's hands were shaking, she felt sick, her face was pale and she felt a stinging feeling in the corners of her eyes. But she had to be strong.

-That's why... You took all those... activities?- she asked trying to hold back the tears.

- Yeah. I want to spend my last days as colourful as posible... – Doyle smiled. He was seeing flashbacks, but when he returned to reality and saw his sister on the edge of breaking down his heart started to beat faster and faster.

-Drew... – He stoped – what could he say avoiding making things even worse right now?

-I'm sorry... – Drew whispered and gave way to her tears which droped gently on the soft ground.

-For what?- came in the response as Drew lifted her head with confusion and curiosity. – If it wasn't for you and your family, I would still be a mercenery and spend my last days in some sort of prison. But now, after we reunited again you have given me a new chance to start all over again!

Drew listened silently, but Doyle's speach was making wonders – her tears started to disapear as suddenly as they came and she looked at her brother as gently as posible.

- And for that I am grateful.- Doyle smiled sincerely.- You are the best thing in my life!

After this Doyle twiched as he wasn't expecting this kind of reacion from his sibling – a hug... Drew couldn't help it but she wanted to extend this embrace so it would never end and she would have her brother for all eternity. But good things never last long...

-C'mon, seriosly...- Doyle blushed.-It's hard to breathe!

Drew let him go and gigled – it was the first gigle he heard this day.

-So... Just in case...- Doyle cleared his throat – he wanted to make this as painless as posible.-We won't see each other...-Drew's sad eyes made him stop.-...for some time... I want you to know that you shouldn't underestimate Mini-man.-Her face smiled again after hearing this nickname.-That kid is stronger than he looks.

Doyle finished his words of wisdom and looked at the sunrise again.

-Beautiful, isn't it?- he asked and looked at Drew waiting for the anwser.

-Yes, it is...- Drew smiled and wiped the watery eyes.

The duo sat there for nearly all day, Drew didn't mind that it was hot, the ants began to bite and her cell-phone didn't stoped beeping as her husband tryied to persuade her to come back home. All she wanted was to talk with her brother as long as they both could. And she got her wish...


End file.
